


Dresses

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge wearing a dress, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Just Edge wearing a dress with different people in different circumstances.[Serie of One-shot unrelated to each other.]





	1. Spicyhoney

**Author's Note:**

> This reminded me of why I don’t write smut often. I’m really not good at them. Like, it’s always a struggle for me to finish them, and in the end I’m not happy with it. Anyway, if you have any tips or helpful commentary, please don’t hesitate to tell me ;D

“I bet that you are on that couch again and you haven’t plan to move.” said Blue, disapproval clear in his voice.

Stretch chuckled. He could imagine the frown of his brother from here. The two of them were actually talking over the phone but Blue always frowned when he was disapproving something.

“You know me too well Bro.” He answered. Blue was right. He was on the couch and he did not plan to move at all. But it was not like Blue could do something about it. The brothers did not live together anymore. They were living with their respective mate, Red for Blue and Edge for Stretch. They still saw each often tough. Today, they were on the phone because Blue was aboard, travelling with his friend Papyrus.

“So, when are you coming back ?” He asked to change the subject.

“Well we still have to visit…”

As Blue kept talking, Stretch heard the front door opening. Edge must be home. He was not working that day, but his brother, Red, had told him to come by. He wanted to give him giving a present or something. Stretch had preferred to stay at home, doing absolutely nothing. Even if Edge will certainly complain when he will learn that.

Stretch, previously lying on his back, sat down to greet his mate while staying in the couch. He raised his hand to wave at him, still listening to Blue’s ramble. However, Edge had his arms full of paper bags and did not notice him. He just hurried towards the kitchen.

But Stretch did notice something about him. He lowered his hand.

“Sorry Bro, I have to go…” He suddenly said, cutting Blue off. Without waiting for an answer, he hung up. He needed to check on Edge. He got up and followed his mate.

Edge was putting away the groceries. There were more than planned. He was just supposed to take something to eat for tonight’s dinner on his way back, but he ended doing the shopping for the week. Well at least, he won’t have to do it tomorrow.

He then spotted Stretch frozen at the kitchen’s door.

“How long have you been here ?” Edge was surprised. He did not see him coming. Back in Underfell, such a mistake would have hurt. And certainly left a scar. It was strange to think that here, in Underswap, on the surface, he was … Safe. He did not have to know every move around him. He could afford to let go. He was not always on his guard. And that was nice.

“Anyway, make yourself useful and help me.” He said.

But Stretch did not move. He was just staring at Edge.

“Stretch ?” It started to be creepy. “Are you…”

“You are wearing a dress ?” Stretch ask out of the blue.

“Hmm… Yeah ?”

The question was stupid. Anyone could see that Edge was indeed wearing a lovely red dress. It was knee-long dress with short sleeves. The dress was simple but it fit Edge pretty well. With that, he was only wearing small black heels.

Actually, Stretch was so surprised that it was the only question that crossed his mind. He had never seen Edge with a dress before. Not that he minded, on the contrary. He loved how Edge looked in this dress. He was just curious.

“You like to wear dress ?” He asked. He made sure that the question sound inquisitive and not accusing. He was not judging him here.

“I do.” Edge shrugged. “I have just not been comfortable enough to do so on the surface. But my brother made me this one and kept it on after I tried it.”

“Okay.” It made sense. However, Stretch was a bit disappointed. He could have seen Edge in a dress much sooner. What a waste of time. He just had to buy him dress from now.

“That being said, can you…”

“You are beautiful.” Stretch declared.

Edge blushed. He liked compliments. He deserved them. He was the great and terrible Papyrus after all. This one was unexpected. But he was not complaining.

“Well, I….”

And suddenly, Stretch was kissing him. The lazy skeleton slides a hand around his waist, and the other on the back of his skull, drawing him near. This was also unexpected. But again he was not complaining. He kissed back passionately, grabbing Stretch’s collar.

They were living in the same house, nevertheless, lately it was hard to have the time, or the energy to do such things. They quickly kissed good morning or goodbye but it had been quite long since they actually had something satisfying.

When they broke the kiss, they were both panting. Edge let go of Stretch, and stepped back. He had to put away the groceries. This was nice however there was some human food that necessitated to be stored in the fridge. However, Stretch did not let him. He put both of his arms around Edge’s waist, holding him near.

“Stretch !” He tried to push him away. There were in the kitchen !

“I want you.” muttered the lazy skeleton. It had been too long for his standards and Edge was here, wearing this lovely dress. Beautiful. Moreover, he knew that he was not the only one who wanted it. He gently bit his neck. Edge moaned, no longer trying to get away. Stretch smiled, satisfied, and bit a little harder. “I want you now.” As he felt Edge shivered, he knew that he had already won. He just needed to push a little more.

“You look so good in that dress.” His voice was still a murmur, his breath brushing against his lover's’ bones. “How it shows your legs, it marks your waists.” He slowly licked the bite mark he just left. “You are perfect.”

Edge closed his eyes. Again, he liked the compliment. And the way Stretch was saying them was almost mesmerizing. He sighed, half because of the pleasure gradually building in, and half because he was annoyed with himself. He should not be so weak for his mate’s tricks. He made a mental note to get revenge for this later, before giving up.

“Go on then. Fuck me.” He whispered, smirking. Stretch quietly chuckled.

“Oh believe me, I will do it.” He then easily lifted his mate and put him down on the kitchen counter. He would have preferred the table. But there was the groceries on it and he knew that if he pushed them on the floor, Edge won’t be happy.

He kissed him again, now standing between his leg. His hands crawled under the dress, to stroke his ribs and his spine. Edge whined. This felt good. However, it was not enough. He wanted more and the dress restricted Stretch’s movement. And above that, he wanted to feel Stretch against him.

“Just take it off !” He complained. He moved a little, trying to get off this dress.

“Don’t”. Stretch stopped him. “I want to fuck you in this.” 

And before he could protest again, Stretch moved his hands to his pelvis. He rubbed the bones gently, making Edge moan. He removed his underwear, and get back to his teasing.

“Come on, make something for me.” He said softly. He did not have to ask it twice. As soon as the words left his mouth, Edge’s magic formed a sweet pussy. The edgy skeleton held himself to Stretch shoulders, panting loudly. He had closed his eyes to enjoy the feelings better.

Stretch kissed his cheeks, as a silent “thank you”. His own magic reacted by creating a cock, already half hard. But he ignored it, focusing his attention on Edge.

Then he teased the folds of his pussy open, loving the way Edge shivered. His digits slowly moved back and forward. He brushed slightly over his clit. Edge moaned louder. Stretch smiled and did it again. He could feel his mate becoming wetter and wetter. Edge thrust his hips, his body demanding more.

The lazy skeleton was happy to oblige. He pushed one digit inside his mate and thrust in and out. Edge whined. Stretch added a second finger. He was slow and gentle. Just enough to keep his lover aroused and frustrated at the same time.

“Fuck Stretch ! Just take me already !” Eventually said Edge.

Stretch chuckled. “You are truly impatient, aren’t you ?”

He did not waited for an answer before he exchanged his fingers with his cock and thrust wall the way inside his mate. Edge gasped, surprised by the sudden move. But he quickly whined. The feelings of his mate inside of him was overwhelming in a very good way.

Stretch stayed still a moment. Edge felt so good and tight around him. He moaned.  
Edge then wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. The movement took him deeper and the two of them moaned at the sensation.

“Move now !” Edge ordered. And Stretch obeyed without thinking twice.

He started ruthless pace, pounding hard into his mate. He knew that it was what Edge wanted right now. Specially after all this teasing. Indeed, Edge was not complaining at all. He was too busy moaning and whimpering.

Stretch did not had the stamina to keep up with this pace a long time. Fortunately, they did not need more. Edge came first with a scream. He clenched hard around his lover. Stretch quickly followed, comming inside him. Edge shivered as he was filled up.

Stretch slowly stopped moving and pulled out. However, he stayed close to his lover, leaning on him. He let his head fall on Edge’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Edge warned. But despite his words, he hugged him and held him against him.

“I’m not.” He truly was not. He just felt really comfortable and did not want to move. He was happy to just be against his lover.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Edge smiled fondly.

“I love you too.”


	2. Edgepuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change my mind so many times about what I wanted to do in this chapter -_-'  
> It's something damnedxfate said that finally decided me :D 
> 
> [Here ](http://images.esellerpro.com/2516/I/424/2/stock%5fhrlondon%5f6581%5fpinkfloral%5fg.jpg%20) is the reference of the dress Edge is wearing.
> 
> And SheenaKazia beta read me. Thank you for your help ! ♥

“Don’t come into the room !”

Papyrus stopped moving, the hand still on the door’s handle. He had wanted to come into his bedroom but Edge’s shouting stopped him.

“Are you alright Edge ?” He asked carefully.

“Yes. I’m almost ready. Wait a second.”

“Okay !”

Papyrus stayed next to the door, patiently waiting for his boyfriend. They were supposed to go on a date this afternoon. He was ready before Edge but he could understand that he wanted to look perfect. Their dates were always perfect anyway, they were expert in dates, but it could not hurt to be extra careful.

He did not wait long. Edge got out of the room quickly.

He was wearing a white dress with pink flowers on it. It was a summer dress, without sleeves and knee long. He had a matching handbag and white sandals. He turned around to let Papyrus enjoy the look.

Papyrus gasped loudly and cupped his cheeks, smiling brightly.

“That the dress I bought for you !” He seemed to be so happy that Edge wore his gift.

“Yes, it is.” Edge smiled. He had the reaction he wanted and he was really pleased about it.

“You look so perfect in it !” Papyrus said

Edge blushed a little. He was used to Papyrus’ honesty but sometimes it still took him by surprise.

“Of course I am !” He answered.” You look great too !”

Papyrus smiled. Of course, they both looked great. They were the perfects datemates !

“Come on ! Let’s go on a perfect date !” He happily said.

♦

They spend a great afternoon. As planned, the date was really great. Truthfully, any date would be perfect as long as they were together.

At the end of the day, they were going home, walking hands in hands when someone shouted out Papyrus’ name.

“Hey ! Papyrus !”

The couple stopped, quickly noticing the group of persons coming their way. Papyrus smiled, recognising the people. They were friends he met in his culinary school. They were all on holidays so he did not expect to see them before the school started again.

“Hi, friends !” He said.

Edge never meet them but he knew their faces. Papyrus had been so excited when he befriend them that he showed their photos to everyone. Edge knew that Papyrus must have shown them pictures of him. It was just how he was. So why were they looking at him in that strange way ?

“I thought that you had a boyfriend.” A girl said. She was visibly a bit uneasy.

Papyrus did not seem to notice.

“I have ! Meet my boyfriend Edge !”

They looked at him with some disgust in their eyes. Papyrus was still oblivious, however, Edge did not like that. These “friends” were weird, he could feel it. He pulled slightly on Papyrus’ hands, hoping that he would understand that he wanted to go home. But Papyrus did not move as another of his friend talked.

“Boyfriend ? But he is wearing a dress...”

And that what he feared. He did not want to be violent in front of Papyrus. Though he might be if these idiots kept being so rude.

“So ? Is that a problem ?” He said, venom in his voice.

The group of friends ignored him, talking to Papyrus instead.

“Pap, listen. We thought that you would dump him when we introduce you to Joana. She was clearly in love with you and deserve you more that this guy.”

Could mind their own business ? Edge was shocked. And they called themselves friends? They were just trying to manipulate his sweet boyfriend. He was going to murder them. And knowing Papyrus, he had probably just thought that this girl wanted to become his best friend.

“We are thinking about you !” A girl added. “I’m certain that this man is a psycho. I mean, look at him ! He is wearing a dress, that’s so weird ! And he has a horrible scar on his face ! He has to be violent ! You deserve someone that treats you right and won’t try to kill you when they are angry !”

In others circumstances, Edge would have reacted immediately. But… They were kind of right. Not for the dress. He wore dresses if he wanted to and they had not the right to say anything about it. But he was violent. Just a minute ago, he had been thinking about murdering them. And he had a lot of LV. He would never hurt Papyrus, but he could get angry and… and...

“What ? What did you just say ?” Papyrus asked. It was more a rhetorical question. He heard them right. He hoped that he had not but he did.

Edge could not take his eyes off his lover. For once, he seemed really angry. Sometimes, he got angry at Sans. But this time, it was different.

His friends seemed to sense it too.

“Pap ?” One of them tried.

“Don’t call me that. Never again. Not after you said those horrible things about my boyfriend. Don’t act like you are my friend. Edge is a beautiful person and I love him with all my soul. You know nothing about him ! He always wakes up early in the morning to make us breakfast! He has great dating skills ! He buys me beautiful gifts all the time ! He has this scar because he is brave and he protected his brother ! He has LV, yes, but that doesn’t make him any less nice or kind. And I know that he would never hurt me, or my brother or his brother. Who do you think you are to say that ?”

“Papyrus, we…”

“I’m not finished !” Papyrus snarled.

The groups of friend stepped back, surprised by Papyrus’ reaction. They had expected that he would understand, not that he would get angry.

“Edge is amazing ! And when he wears dresses he is beautiful ! His soul is beautiful too ! But you don’t know that. You just judged him on his look. It’s not a suitable boyfriend that I should find, but fucking suitable friends !”

Papyrus pulled on Edge’s hands and turned around, walking away quickly. Edge followed him obediently, still shocked by what just happened. He was really touched by what his boyfriend just said.

He knew that Papyrus loved him. He was very great after all. But sometimes, he wondered why the nice Papyrus would stay with someone like him. He felt like now he got his answer.

“Papyrus… I love you too.” He quietly said. With those words, he was also saying “thank you”.  
Papyrus smiled.

“I know.” He answered.

He looked okay but Edge knew better. He was hurt. He had trusted these people and they had ended up betraying that trust. Edge was going to kill them. Well, probably not kill. But he would find them and hurt them badly. One does not hurt his mate without facing the consequences.

They slowed down, hoping to enjoy the last moments of their date despite what just happened.

“Edge ?” Papyrus suddenly said.

“Yes ?”

“I think that I need to put a dollar in the swear jar when we get back home.”

Edge could not help it, he burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this will be a series about Edge wearing a dress, each time with a different partner. (I don’t know if this is clear ?)  
> 


End file.
